


Where are you Christmas

by Sora



Series: Tomes of the Guardians [1]
Category: The Grinch 2018
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora/pseuds/Sora
Summary: Whoville used to be one of the greatest towns to live in for Bella Whovier. Now, not so much due to one Scroogy who. It's up to the Guardians of the months, Bella Whovier, and a particularly grumpy Grinch to set things right. How you may ask? By celebrating holidays all year round together of course.  Hope they don't kill each other first though. (Eventual Grinch/OC)





	Where are you Christmas

In the town of Whoville, it was said in a way, that the Grinch's heart grew three sizes one day. This story, however, was entirely new, for it was about the only other odd who. The who that worked at Dan's deliveries, till this year, that is.

  
Bella Notte Whovier was this Who’s name, though why she was ostracized she wasn’t to blame, it was one 13th of Friday since then she was never the same. For someone once said that lightning strikes twice. Though for Bella Whovier, it didn't feel very nice, getting struck by lightening as a young Who Child.

But since then, things took a change. For from that day on, things went so strange. For one, she wore dark when everyone wore light. Secondly, she preferred things that go bump in the night. As for her powers, some in Whoville disliked. (Especially one brother-in-law.) But last but not least, if I can be so bold, her soft Who eyes were unnaturally gold. Hence why this particular Who always did most of her jobs in the evening. So this Who made her way one Christmas night, to a party of her sisters’, late as usual her plight.

  
"Oh, gumdrops. I'm late again, everyone's gonna frikaseed me for sure," she exclaimed as she sprinted through the town.

Bella made her way through the snow as she whizzed to her sister’s home, presents on her back, satchel on her arm. Though the whole way, a very tell-tale groan could be heard.

  
“I can’t believe I have to do this.” she groaned with a sneer. For she had bad news to relay this year.

Dottie, known as Martha May was her oldest sister, the belle. For she was the most beautiful Who, any Who could tell. With killer bod and a business sense that brought her fame, she was a Who any guy knew by name. But her husband was Augustus Who. Who unfortunate for Bella, she had dirt on too.

For one, his name was entirely fake. His real name gave pause for any Who’s sake. The other reason, which broke her heart, Martha’s husband was a flamboyant tart.

He had many women off to the side. Though vain, he swore he was faithful but that was a lie. For on his WhoCell which she mistook as her own, he had eleven other girlfriends other than his wife and three kids at home. Though one was a step-daughter to be true, Martha treated her like her own child too.

  
So, quick as lightning, faster than a mouse, she sped along to her other sister Donna Marie's;  
house. She went so fast, you could hear the wind roar. Unfortunately for her, she flopped and face-planted right into the door.

  
As latecomers came during the feast, a giant thud was heard, that shook the roast beast.

  
“Oh Dottie, girls. Augustus. Lovely to have you.” said Donna Who. The old one to hear the thud was the Grinch who quirked a thick eyebrow.

"What in the sugar plums was that?" Cindy Lou Who wondered as she thought some For Martha and Augustus were there but no one else was expected to come. For she was told by Augustus, her grandmother and aunt were out of town this year.

  
"Whatever it was shook the whole house," said Aunt Ida.

“Yea, and the food too.” said the Grinch. Max barked in reply.

"Just a minute," said Donna as she was to the door. A disgruntled groan came from the lump in the snow. Only a scarf peaked out from the slush, striped in two different greens.

  
“Oh, gosh. Are you alright?” She said in a rush. She grabbed the scarf and gave it a tug.

And Bella Whovier unceremoniously fell over onto the front door rug.

"Sorry, I'm late." She said with a groan. She shook off the snow.

“Bella. I’m so glad to see you. We weren’t expecting you though; we thought you nor Mom was coming this year.” said Donna.

It was at that moment, Bella’s heart fell like a stone. It was at that moment, she never felt more alone. She knew at one who was to blame, but tonight at least, she swore to her buddies that no Who she would maim (she had a bit of a temper, though blond, must have been the red hair her oldest sister and mother sported). For when one lies about someone year after year, it  
brought her down her holiday cheer. Especially when everyone says “No, he  
won’t do something like that, he’s such a dear.”.

  
"Oh, I guess Merry Christmas then. Give everyone these presents" she placed them on the floor with great ease "and only Dottie this one alone, please..."; It had a note and Gus's phone in the envelope to Donna's hand. It was then she smiled forcing back a sigh, though you could tell the smile was forced as it didn't quite meet her eyes.

  
“Bella, what’s wrong?” Donna’s voice became a plea. Though she could see Augustus gaze in unadorned glee. Her friends Hugh Kno Who and Gus’s brother, Lewis May Who offered to give her a seat, she shook her head no and turned around her feet. For she knew if anyone looked her straight in the eye, she knew at once she’d probably cry.

  
“Ask my dear brother-in-law the Cheer-miser,” she said in a sneer. “Why I was left off this year.  
Mom’s at home sick with the Flu, if she hadn’t sent me here I would have been too...” She knew Mom was contagious so it was the old store she just bought (she hoped to figure out what to do, but still not a clue) whether the studio above was live-able was anyone’s guess… For Augustus was as shrewd as any realtor too, but she didn’t trust this incorrigible Who.

  
She got teary-eyed as she saw all her nieces pout. It was at that point, she said: "I'll see myself out." But, as she raised her voice, it rang very clear.

  
“Eat your Who Pudding and your stupid roast Beast, be plenty merry for your holiday feast. As for Christmas, I’m so freaking done; if things don't change, this will be my last one...”

  
It was said that everyone gasped with dismay. She could feel her heart shrink two sizes that day.

She shut the door light, trying to stay calm, though if anyone could see her, she was a ticking time-bomb. She realized as she wandered, she had left her scarf.

  
She sang quietly a song she had been working on…

_"Oh, hmm_  
_Where are you Christmas_  
_Why can't I find you_  
_Why have you gone away_  
_Where is the laughter_  
_You used to bring me_  
_Why can't I hear music play_  
_My world is changing_  
_I'm rearranging_  
_Does that mean Christmas changes too?"_

“Oh well,” she thought as she heard a soft arf?

  
Right under the awning of her newly bought store was a sight she hadn’t seen before. A small white terrier sat by her door. She looked wearily at the weak little she-dog in the shivering cold.

  
“Hello there. Are you alone? Would you like to stay with me in my new home?” she stretched out her arm. “If so, I’ll call you Sparkles since your coat sparkles in the snow.”

Its brown eyes looked up, it gave quite a start. The dog made its choice, jumped in her arms, soothing her aching heart.

"Well, Sparkles, let's see what we got." Said the disheartened Who. As she unlocked the door, the building collapsed with a roar; the only thing left standing was the door.

  
“That answered that one.” She said with a sigh, thinking “that rat”. She took a picture and uploaded it to her Whobook app. It was when the dog barked “You…….” that she laughed so hard that she started to cry. “Enough of that then, let’s hit the road. Maybe we’ll find somewhere away from the cold.” So the dog went into the satchel along with what stuff she had. At least her stuff from Mother’s wasn’t in there, of that she was glad. Though she couldn’t move in for a while, that made her sad. She had little money left after purchasing the store. Guess its more time at Mom, till its fixed, for now her upcoming business was a flop...

So, she walked through the town, up and down, making her way around and around. She glanced at the lottery they did each year. Each year was different, some more some less. This year, a surprise, supposedly the town’s very best. This year it was a coin toss, though no one else was winning; she had a gut feeling every year, a certain Who was rigging. But, as Bella kissed and threw her coin backhanded as she left, with a spin, as the dog barked and she turned with a shock as the coin it went in.…

  
“What in the world,” she muttered as coin toss then noisily sounded off.

"Of course my luck,"she muttered, glancing into the woods. "Let's get outta here while the getting is good."

  
She rushed out of town as other Whos started to shout, almost running past a small bonfire, a little ways out, Eleven men sat on rocks in cloaks sat round, one had just made his way at to sit down.

She heard Sparkles, her dog, cough as she slowed her pace down.

“Apologies, may I please warm my dog by your fire?” she asked.

“Well, what do you say Ebbie?” said the oldest, the latest, quite trite. She couldn't see much save the dwindling firelight...

“Bah, whatever. Roast your hot dog… Some people...”

“Er, thank you very much.” she curtseyed and moved her new dog towards the fire.

“Hmm, well Nicholas. A very curious one indeed. You don’t see much politeness like that anymore… Hmm… You’re wrong Ebbie, it’s not a hot dog at all..” said the one in pink. “Though your heart makes me sad young one. Why’d your heart shrink so very small? And your hair!?!? And why is your company only the dog...”

"Life"; said Bella, running a finger through her hair, it felt different than normal. “And Sparkles’ my dog. We’re misfits together...”

“What about a home? Don’t you have one of your own.” asked a short one. His arm poked out from his cloak a contrasting yellow to the snow offering her what looked like a cup of cocoa.

  
“My ever so nice brother-in-law the realtor sold me a bubble. I’m currently own a door and a pile of rubble...” she said taking a hearty chug, causing the others to laugh.

“You’ve had a bit of change in your luck with your new friend, so why are you out here?”  
said the one in green. "Like the hair."

  
Bella replied as she took off her coat to warm her dog next to the fire... “Well, my reason for my holiday uncheer is one Augustus Who, the great faker of the year.”

“Ah, yes. Costas Ebeneezer Scrooge Who. Otherwise, known as Augustus May Who. So, how is he Ebbie?” said a cloaked one, his grey tail swishing underneath his robe.

"Of course, the blaggart is even worse now than I was, according the some of the other spirits. He's vain, swindles and is petty to an art..."

"That cakehole butthead is also a tart," said Bella.

“A tart? Thought he was married...” the dark one with eyes much like hers mused….

  
"Yea, but think 'Twelve Days of Christmas'. He's got eleven other women, that overgrown toot." she said drinking the last of her cocoa.

"Not surprising," he laughed, as he threw back his hood. "He got his looks from my  
side. But to embarrass his wife and kids like that I cannot abide… Hoods off  
boys..."

  
She gasped as she looked, and blinked once or two. For Gus's lookalike was near the head of the fire. The one at the head, she knew without a doubt. It was Santa Claus, a buff one, with a disgruntled frown. The tattoos on his arms stood out in the light, naughty and nice was one each one tonight.

  
Each one at the fire each stood for a different month. She suddenly remember her manners as she recalled the old folk book she read as a child and who she was speaking to, and bowed in their presence...

“Beg your pardon, mister guardians of the months, forgive me for intruding on your yearly meeting.”

  
"Tis alright, devchonka, same old business..." said Santa, as he motioned to a smaller rock besides his, one she hadn’t seen before. "Come, sit, you have questions, yes?"

  
"Well, most of the other months makes sense for the guardians for what I remember as a kid. But what's August supposed to be?"

  
November laughed as the large grey beast pouted and growled as the dog jumped out of the coat and crept towards the large beast.

  
“It’s a Totoro, child. A forest spirit that aid children...” said the Lorax...

"Oh, Apologies, Mr. Totoro. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," she stated as Totoro lightly roared at the dog, causing it to jump back in her coat and stuck out its tongue. The other months laughed as the large spirit stepped forward and lightly patted Bella's head and smiled. It startled her so much she almost fell of the small rock she found herself on. Luckily the cocoa mug didn’t break as the green one caught it and in a flourish made it disappear.

“Back to the task at hand, ya bloody dingoes.” said the pooka. “So, seems to me your old hometown is in need of a miracle Ebeneezer...”

  
“Thought it had one,” said Ebeneezer Who. “But it seems like Whoville is in need of another one… Balance in my old stomping grounds is off. Pow-wow. Excuse us, my dear.”

  
She blinked as one minute they were sitting around her and the next they had huddled together and whispered, before coming to an agreement.

"Well, little Who. Seems we can help each other" said the Pumpkin King. "Scrooge's namesake among others is in need of a change of heart, your town in general needs balance, but due to the lack of belief in our holidays, we just simply don't have enough magic in town to jump-start it..."

"But you, you believe in the holidays."said the large leprechaun. "I'm not a tall  
leprechaun by the way. Name's Onceler."

  
“Most of them. I’m not sure on Christmas anymore...”

“Well, no worries, when a heart shrinks, there’s no way to go but for it to grow. But we have a plan, if you can celebrate at least a holiday a month and bring back belief in the rest of the holidays, at least yours, a skeptic as well would be better, we should have enough magic then to bring about the miracle your town needs...” said the small Lorax.

  
“Ok then, who do I need to celebrate the holidays with until next Christmas.”

“Simple, the one Who that needs it the most. He’s not so alone now but he needs a helping hand.” The skeleton pointed a bony hand towards….

“Oh, the Grinch!!! Come on, really?! He probably eats Whos for breakfast...”

"Point is, kid, do whatever you gotta do to keep yourself in the door and help out the Grinch for the next 12 months. End of story." said the Boogieman, using a shadow to scare her dog back into her arms… “And he doesn’t eat Whos, just normal food. Such a disappointing thing really; such potential with the name, wasted.”

  
“How am I supposed to do that? Run him over with some reindeer or something. Isn’t his name Grinch for a reason? Come on, I wrote a song about the guy... Which is kinda catchy in town. I'm surprised no one's told him I wrote it or that he's getting paid for it...”

“Yes, as for the reindeer, well, you jinxed yourself on that one. Meeting adjourned boys until next month; think of us and call if you need anything chicky, before then” said Ebenezer as he gave her a… necklace? A pretty locket with a green heart... Ok….

"Ok, thank you," Bella said as they all disappeared. The bonfire, the guardians, it was  
as if no one had been there. Her dog was still in her coat in her arms, a funny feeling coat over her head as Oncler stated upon leaving, "something to get you in the door, doll".

  
Just then, she heard a beat and turned around, a large herd of reindeer was heading to ground.

A small brown dog in a sweater was bounding through the snow, her scarf in its mouth. It paused, eyes wide as it quickly turned around.

“Drat.” She exclaimed as she rushed, picked up the other dog, and ran through the snow. The wind started to howl as it started to blow.

"I don't have a choice," said Bella as the reindeer grew close. She threw up her hands and both dogs and her coat. She used a spell that carried them both off, such was her art. She hunched behind a large log, and thought, this is gonna smart.

  
The rush of the reindeer came like a flood. Each hoof she heard landed like a thud. Just when she thought she had lucked out and was done, she was run over by the last couple of ones.  
“Are you kidding me?” she gasped as she flopped in the snow. The last one must have been an elephant she thought as laid there and moaned.

"Max, what'd you find buddy?" she heard as things went real blurry. Then, she saw some familiar heads that were small and furry. Then before she passed out, she saw something she never ever had seen. She saw somebody off to the side that was totally green.

//End Chapter //

**Author's Note:**

> The guardian's of the months are as follows in this fanfic. Just in case people were curious.
> 
> Ebeneezer Scrooge Who- January  
> Cupid-February  
> Oncler-March  
> E Aster Bunnymund-April  
> Lorax-May  
> June-Hiccup  
> July-Toothless  
> August-Totoro  
> September-Prine Lune of the Cat Kingdom  
> October-Jack Skellington  
> November-Pitch Black  
> December- Nicolas St. North aka Santa Claus


End file.
